A Little Help
by ShelbySabaku
Summary: In which Sakura is dragged to the Victoria Secret Semi-Annual Sale and gets a whole lot more than she expected.


A Little Help

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Summary:** In which Sakura is dragged to the Victoria Secret semi-annual sale and gets a whole lot more than what she expected.

**Warning: **OOCness, cursing, sexual innuendos, sexy underwear. All that good stuff.

**SakuraxAkatsuki**

* * *

><p>Sakura hated the mall.<p>

She hated the ridiculous crowds, the smell, how everyone seemed to forget their manners when they were shopping, but most of all.

She hated running into people she knew.

Ino had insisted on dragging her to the infamous Victoria Secret Semi-Annual sale insisting she buy new undergarments. Sakura remembered Ino referring to her underwear as something "not even her grandmother would wear".

Sakura heavily protested. She didn't want anything other than her extremely comfortable granny panties she loved.

Ino wouldn't have it though and proceeded to drag her out of bed at seven thirty sharp in order to wait for the doors to open at eight.

So here Sakura was.

In Victoria Secret.

Miserable.

"Oh Sakura, aren't these just the cutest!" Ino squealed and held up a lacy cheetah print thong.

"Ino, how can you even call that underwear?" Sakura eyed the piece of cloth in distaste and pointedly turned around.

"Sakura I'll be in the bra section." Ino sang and pranced away from her pink haired friend.

"I'll just be here slowly losing my dignity." Sakura mumbled underneath her breath and leaned against a rack of underwear on sale.

"My, my, my who do we have here, yeah?" A deep voice said behind her and Sakura could feel her blood run cold.

No.

Fucking.

Way.

"Deidara!" Sakura exclaimed, turning around to see the blonde haired senior of her high school standing in the middle of the store adorning a huge smile. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura began backing away from the energetic blonde.

"I work here, yeah." Deidara gave Sakura a cat-like smile and began walking towards her.

Deidara, an energetic blonde artist with an explosive temper. He was usually the most upbeat of the group constantly smiling and his blue eyes always shining with mischief, but under no conditions should you get him upset. He'll beat the living shit out of you.

"You work in a Victoria Secret?" Sakura asked dryly as she contemplated all the ways she could succeed in running out of the store without being caught.

"They needed some hot guys to work in the store, yeah." Deidara's expression radiated smugness and his blue eyes traveled up and down her body languidly.

"And they hired you?" Sakura raised an eyebrow and cocked a hip out.

"Aw, Sakura-chan don't you think I'm sexy?" Deidara pouted and leaned towards the pinkette giving her a wink.

"No." Sakura moved away from the blonde and moved aimlessly through the store.

"I'm not the only one who works here yeah." Sakura stopped cold at Deidara's words and turned around slowly.

"Who else?" Sakura asked slowly, her eyes shrinking in terror at the possibilities.

"Oh my god guys Tobi sees Sakura-chan!"

"You're fucking with me, that pink haired bitch is here?"

"What are you doing here Sakura-san?"

"You look **delectable **precious."

"I might just want to dress you up like a doll in this store Sakura."

"Well hello beautiful."

"I'm surprised you'd waste money in this store."

"Good morning Sakura."

Sakura saw her life flash before her eyes as she saw Deidara's friends slash gang slink towards her. Every single man was a member of the upper crust of Leaf High, retaining membership in the infamous gang called "Akatsuki". Each was a senior, each was gorgeous, rich, popular, and womanizers.

Not one of them couldn't get any girl in the entire school with just the snap of their fingers.

Well.

Except Sakura.

Sakura had met the group when she was fourteen years old, studying with Sasuke Uchiha for a science exam they had the following day. She had the displeasure of interacting with the group of males as she waited for Sasuke to get back from basketball practice. She instantly disliked basically all of them upon first glance.

There were two exceptions: Pein and Itachi.

These two were the most calm and soothing individuals she had met. They were the definition of heartbreakers with their smoldering eyes and mysterious aura, but Sakura wasn't interested.

And so began Akatsuki's obsession with Sakura Haruno.

The now junior in high school could not go a day without being harassed by a member of the gang. They hit on her constantly, never giving her a moment of peace at her school.

And so began every single high school girls' hatred for Sakura Haruno.

Sakura didn't take any of the men seriously. She knew why they were so interested in her. She was a challenge, and there was nothing that the Akatsuki loved more than a challenge.

"Why the fuck do every single one of you work here?" Sakura growled and eyed the large group of handsome men standing in front of her.

"Because we're fucking hot." Hidan replied smugly. "Now come over here and get your daddy a hug bitch." The silver haired senior held his arms out as if expecting an embrace.

Hidan, the most foul mouthed, crude, vulgar, and over all disgusting individual Sakura had met. If you ever needed to find him, it would be in detention where he constantly got sent for swearing at a teacher or student to the point of torment.

"You better lower your arms before I snap them off." Sakura's green eyes narrowed to slits at the sight of the foul mouthed boy.

"I love when you get violent Sakura." Hidan shuddered in pleasure as a sadistic smile took over his face.

"Sick bastards, all of you." Sakura spat at the group and began walking away, determined to find Ino and get the hell out of this place.

"Tut, tut, tut now where do you think you're going?" A drawl filled her ear and she felt strong, muscular arms grab her waist.

"Sasori, let me go. I'm not dealing with this bullshit today." Sakura demanded as she wiggled in the artist's grasp.

"I haven't seen you since Friday. I've missed you." He purred in her ear and began stroking her arm in a caress.

Sasori, an artist who either spent his days with the Akatsuki or getting high behind the high school bleachers. Sakura could usually smell the pungent smell of the drug on him and he usually never left the house without his bong.

Sakura was about to give a reply reminding him that it was fucking Saturday morning and that he was a stalker and that she hated his guts. She never got to share her comment however once Sasori was brutally ripped from her proximity.

"Don't you dare touch her **delicious** flesh." Sakura came face to face with a handsome face and mismatching colored hair.

Zetsu, the schizophrenic teenager with split personalities. In the last year of middle school he decided to broadcast his disease by dying the top part of his naturally black hair white to signify the dark and light sides of his personality.

"Hello Sakura **mmm** It's so good to see you." Zetsu grinned and leaned his head against hers giving the tip of her nose a quick lick.

"Oh good God." Sakura yelped and sprang back from the intimidating individual who only chuckled in response.

**"Oh Sakura, do I scare you?" **Zetsu grinned manically and watched the pinkette fidget uncomfortably in her place.

"Fuck off Zetsu." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Go figure the first and only day I even step a foot in this store all of you fucktards are here. This is a sign if I've ever seen one."

"If by sign, you mean a sign you should be with me then yes it must be." Kisame grinned at Sakura who raised an eyebrow. Kisame resembled a shark which made him easily one of the most intimidating people she had ever met. He had blue hair, extremely pointy teeth, and tattoos on his neck that resembled fins.

"That's not the kind of sign I was talking about Kisame." Sakura replied and proceeded to be tackled by a large chest.

"Sakura-chan!" An extremely loud and childish voice screamed into her ears causing them to ring. "Tobi can't believe you're here! Tobi missed you so much! He always misses Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan is the most beautiful girl Tobi has ever seen! Tobi loves Sakura-chan!"

"Tobi." Sakura wheezed as she was slowly losing oxygen, "I need air."

Tobi then saw Sakura's almost blue face and reluctantly let go of the object of his affections. "Tobi's sorry Sakura-chan, Tobi just missed you." The senior said dejectedly and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

Tobi, a senior who acted like a seven year old. When he was ten years old he got into an extremely violent car accident scarring the side of his face and causing brain damage. Even though Tobi could get annoying at times, he was truly one of the sweetest and most kind people Sakura had ever met.

"It's fine Tobi." Sakura took a deep breath in order to gain oxygen back into her system.

"So why are you here Sakura? You don't seem like the kind of person to spend your precious money here." Kakuzu smirked as he eyed the beautiful pinkette.

"Trust me, I"m not." Sakura retorted, "Ino dragged me here against my will." Sakura then turned her eyes to the man addressing her. "Why do you have a job? Don't you already have thousands of dollars saved up?"

Kakuzu gave a condescending chuckle. "You have never have enough money Sakura."

Kakuzu, the treasurer of the senior class and a money freak. His father was a famed broker until he got convicted for embezzlement charges and was sent to jail. Ever since Kakuzu has been obsessed with saving money.

Sakura saw Pein and Itachi standing there silent. Sakura gave them an almost non existent smile and wave which the responded to with a nod.

This interaction did not go unnoticed by Hidan.

"Why the fuck are you talking to those mute freaks?" Hidan growled and stalked towards the two silent men. "Why the hell is Sakura talking to you two?"

Sakura watched as the Akatsuki began arguing on who she liked more of the group and realized that the attention was not on her anymore.

_Five Minutes Later_

"Where the fuck did Sakura go?"

* * *

><p>Sakura leaned against the wall of one of the dressing room stalls panting for air. She has basically sprinted around the entire store in order to avoid the entire group of men.<p>

Sakura knew she couldn't hide that well in this store. It wasn't big and needless to say she stood out pretty well with her pink hair.

So to sum it up, Sakura was screwed.

"Fuck my life." Sakura groaned and closed her viridian eyes and just wanted to leave this place.

She had no idea where Ino was and her phone was turned off after Sakura tried dialing her seven times. Plus, knowing Ino she could spend the entire day in this store without a problem.

Goddamn.

"Ma'am?" A perky voice sounded outside of the dressing room causing Sakura to jump in surprise.

"Uh yeah?" Sakura shakily replied.

"Would you like some assistance?" The girl's voice was kind and sincere.

"Uh sure." Sakura opened the dressing room and stared at the brunette worker staring at her with a welcoming smile.

"May I get your bra size and I can get some people to bring you out different options." The worker kept the smile on her face and Sakura couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright yeah, I'm a 32B." Sakura replied, suddenly self conscious of her body after she noticed the curves all the other women had.

"Lovely, two assistants will come here in a few minutes." The woman walked away and Sakura closed the door to the dressing room.

Around ten minutes passed and Sakura heard a knock on the dressing room.

Sakura sighed and proceeded to open the dressing room door.

Only to be forcefully pushed against the wall.

Sakura heard the dressing room lock as she looked into two pairs of eyes. One blue and the other gold.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Sakura growled as she was pressed against Deidara's chest.

"Sasori and I heard you needed a little help yeah." Deidara kissed her cheek quickly and moved away slightly from her in order to make room for Sasori who quickly grabbed her waist.

"We want to make sure you are perfectly attended to." Sasori purred in her ear.

"So we brought some options we thought would fit you perfectly yeah." Deidara began to pant slightly at the thought of Sakura wearing the bra options he and Sasori had specifically picked out.

"Since when did the two of you decide to pair up and molest me." Sakura began pushing against them in order to make them back up. "I thought you two were ridiculously jealous."

Deidara and Sasori both chuckled at Sakura's cuteness and both nuzzled opposite sides of her neck.

"We decided," Deidara began

"That in order to get you," Sasori continued

"We'd have to pair up." Both said in unison and then began kissing her neck.

Sakura groaned in annoyance at the completely sudden attack in the dressing room. She was about to give them an especially harsh knee in both their areas but was quickly interrupted.

"Excuse me, I have your options ma'am." A woman's voice came from outside of the dressing room and Sakura began to shake with rage.

"Get off of me you fucking perverts." Sakura hissed and proceeded to throw them off of her.

Sakura opened the dressing room and glared at the two teenagers lying on the ground in pain.

"Lock them up." She growled at the assistant who only looked at the two handsome seniors in horror.

* * *

><p>Sakura was getting sick of this. Fast.<p>

She had been walking around this goddamned store for who knows how long in order to find Ino and keep away from Akatsuki.

Sakura knew that Deidara and Sasori were only the beginning of what's to come. Each one of these men were perverted in their own way and Sakura was sure they intended on showing her.

Sakura winced at the piles of underwear women were savagely throwing in their bags. Sakura could never have the confidence to wear these kind of items. Sakura had a soccer body, so yes she was in shape, but she was also lanky and extremely skinny not to mention didn't have a butt or that large of a chest in the first place.

Sakura walked next to a pile of thongs and picked one up, examining it. She was so focused on the strange underwear at hand that she didn't even notice the two figures creeping up next to her.

"Oh my fucking God, put those on right this goddamn minute bitch." A voice groaned in her ear and Sakura shrieked in surprise.

"H-Hidan." Sakura yelped as she felt an unfamiliar tongue lick her ear quickly.

"I could just **eat you up****in that **Sakura." Zetsu's voice purred and he pinched her butt causing her to jump.

"Why do you assholes insist on tormenting me?" Sakura hissed and realized she was trapped against the pile of underwear much to her chagrin.

"Because you're so goddamn sexy when you're riled up." Hidan grinned and grabbed her ear with his teeth.

"Sakura you have no idea how much I **want to eat you**." Zetsu continued to switch personalities as he kissed up and down her neck.

"I literally don't have time for this, I need to leave and you freaks need to get to work." Sakura hissed and proceeded to elbow both men in the guts causing them to bend over in pain.

Sakura proceeded to sprint away from the two men but was stopped by Hidan's arm wrapping against her waist, pulling her to his chest.

Zetsu stepped forward and grinned. "We are going to help Sakura." Zetsu replied smoothly and held up four pairs of thongs.

"We're going to give you a little help." Hidan kissed her cheek, his eyes darkening in lust at the sight of Sakura wearing those.

"So which would you like to try on first? I'll help **rip them off of** you." Zetsu's eyes were beginning to become wild as he panned down Sakura's body imagining her in their underwear choices.

"Let's go try them on shall we?" Zetsu watched as Hidan began dragging Sakura with them into a dressing room to dress her up.

Sakura had a full on escape tactic ready, but it was not needed.

Because before she knew it Hidan and Zetsu were thrown across a wall and she was whisked away.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for the help." Sakura smiled and hugged her savior tight.<p>

"Tobi will always protect Sakura-chan!" Tobi squealed and hugged Sakura back, twirling her around the room.

"I don't know what would have happened if I was forced to put those on." Sakura rubbed her temples and sat on the ground of the store, right next to Tobi.

"Tobi doesn't want to see Sakura-chan wearing those things." Tobi said quietly and looked at her through the corners of his eyes.

"What?" Sakura asked, completely shocked. "I thought these kind of things were every guy's dream."

"Not Tobi." The senior said in an extremely determined voice. "Tobi thinks Sakura-chan is perfect the way she is. Tobi doesn't want to see Sakura-chan showing a lot of skin."

Sakura smiled. "That's very sweet Tobi."

Tobi gave a childish smile, "Sakura-chan is the most beautiful girl Tobi knows! Tobi loves Sakura-chan!" He then gave her the biggest bear hug Sakura had ever received in her life and buried his face in her neck, resembling a toddler.

Sakura wrapped her arm around his broad shoulders in response.

"Thank you Tobi."

* * *

><p>"I would give even my money to see you in these items of clothing."<p>

Sakura gave Kakuzu a dry look and continued waking away from the greedy man following her.

"Sakura you could really work something in these outfits." Kisame grinned and shook a naughty santa costume in her direction.

Sakura sighed and placed a hand against her forehead as she continued listening to the two guys' teasing. Compared to the others, Kisame and Kakuzu weren't so bad. They were mainly just talk.

"So how does it feel to be molested in a lingerie store?" Kisame grinned and winked at the pinkette who gave a sarcastic smile.

"Having the time of my life."

Kakuzu chuckled and fingered a piece of Sakura's hair. "That tongue of yours is going to get you in trouble precious." He whispered and blew into her ear lightly.

"If it hasn't already then I don't know when it'll actually happen." Sakura shrugged and watched the two older men smirk.

"I might just have to keep that tongue busy sometime." Kisame winked and showed his sharp teeth in a grin.

Sakura gave a sarcastic thumbs up and looked around the store. "Where are those freaks anyway?"

"Probably shamelessly looking for you." Kakuzu responded, continuing to stroke her hair.

"Kind of like the two of you were doing?"

"We just wanted to give you a little help." Kakuzu replied smoothly, "Tobi looked as if he was going to suffocate you in that hug."

Sakura gave a small smile and shook her head.

"So anything in this store catch your eye?" Kisame leaned against one hand as he watched the object of his affections.

"Oh yes, the string thong was actually a personal favorite." Sakura responded and gave him a incredulous look.

"That's so hot." Both men groaned and smiled at the thought.

"The fact that all of you work in a lingerie store is the most dangerous thing I've ever heard." Sakura shook her head, "I mean all of you are hormone crazed lunatics, with the exception of Tobi, Pein, and Itachi."

Sakura heard a strangled noise and looked at the two men who were looking at her with shock.

"What?" Sakura asked, confused at their expressions.

"You don't think Pein or Itachi are hormone crazed?" Kakuzu asked, his eyes huge.

"Of course not, they don't hit on me constantly or attempt to ravage me at any given moment like all of you do." Sakura retorted, becoming frustrated.

"Trust me Sakura, they may have a calm facade but those two are the biggest perverts of all of us." Kisame said.

"You two are so full of shit." Sakura rolled her eyes and began walking away from them.

As her figure became smaller Kisame and Kakuzu realized she was going to look for them.

Itachi and Pein.

Alone.

With Sakura.

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Sakura smiled at the sight of Pein and Itachi putting pairs of sweatpants and shirts on the racks. "Refreshing to see any of you actually working."<p>

Both nodded and looked at the pinkette intensely.

"We need to keep busy." Pein responded in a monotone voice and Itachi nodded.

"Yeah, it's crazy today. What some women will do to get a pair of sweatpants." She laughed and began moving towards them.

"Have you found anything you want Sakura?" Itachi asked the pinkette, his eyes never wavering from her form.

"It's not exactly my style if you haven't noticed." Sakura gestured to her jeans and sweatshirt she was currently wearing.

Itachi gave a small smile and Sakura noticed a glint flash in Pein's eyes.

"May we help you then Sakura?" Pein asked and began walking towards her, Itachi following suit.

"No, but Kakuzu and Kisame said the strangest thing earlier." Sakura said, obviously amused.

"And what would that be?" Itachi asked, fully in front of Sakura.

"Well I was saying how you two are the only people I could see working here because everybody els is completely sick, and then Kisame and Kakuzu started saying how you two were the most perverted out of them all." Sakura laughed and rolled her eyes, completely oblivious to the two men's reactions.

"I mean how ridiculous is th-mph!" Sakura's sentence was interrupted however.

By a pair of lips.

A pair of soft lips.

Sakura looked wildly at the person currently mouth raping her and if her mouth wasn't currently occupied, she was sure her jaw would be to the floor.

Uchiha Itachi as she lived and breathed was currently sucking all the oxygen out of her body in a mind numbing kiss. His hand cupped the back of her neck as he tilted both their heads to the side in order to slide his tongue languidly across her lips smoothly. His nipped her lips playfully and gave a number of chaste kisses before pulling away.

"What the hell was that-mph!"

Apparently it was Pein's turn to tell his side of the story because before Sakura knew it her mouth was being forced to tango with his. He grabbed her waist and brought her petite soccer body close to his martial arts one in order to fully feel her. His kisses traveled up and down her neck and back to her mouth as he bit her lower lip causing her to gasp. He licked the roof of her mouth grinning at the whimper she made.

Once he stopped both he and Itachi stepped back to see Sakura completely confused and a look of haziness enveloping her face.

"Do not get confused Sakura, we are not saints." Pein said smoothly, his face completely blank.

"Controlling one's desires does not mean one does not have them." Itachi smirked.

"It was lovely seeing you Sakura, but we really must get back to work. We look forward to seeing you Monday." Pein nodded and Sakura swears she saw him wink.

Her mind felt something like goo when she watched them walk away.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, where the the hell have you been? You just disapeared!"<p>

Sakura stood outside of Victoria Secret with Ino and viewed her six bags in her hand.

"I guess we got separated." Sakura responded, her mind still swimming with thoughts.

"I'm so sorry! I really wanted to guide you through the store, did you get any help?" Ino whined and hugged Sakura.

Sakura sighed and gave a smile smile and hugged her friend back.

"A little."

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration: Shopping at Victoria Secret at 8am for the sale. I love getting new underwear.<strong>

**On my profile there is a contest opportunity, the details are there. If you are interested please message me and let me know. I hope you consider it. **

**R&R**

**ShelbySabaku**


End file.
